Robby's adventure
by bankerrtx01
Summary: Bunch of one shots piled in some based at beacon, some before all funny all robby. Enjoy reviews and suggesting welcomed. M for Robby's mouth and some juicy stuff later ( if you want it) First one short others will be longer maybe even multiple parts to simi stories.
1. Chapter 1

Robby's date takes place somewhere in volume three.

Weiss was going to do it, she needed to, his actions only convinced her even more, neptune a great and all but the more she hung out with him the more he was what she was afraid of. Someone just after the perks and not her heart. Where robby wasn't like that he didn't want her dust or money he had all that on patch. He didn't need love ( or so she thought) he had a fan base huge in fans girls one she was in proudly. But still he acted like such a loner. Only talking when needed to in class which was minimal at best, unless with yang, then she couldn't seem to find the off button, he had a good childhood unlike her ( still she thought) and well she thought he was cute, a bit blunt, unsocial sometimes and has rather weird mood swings. But she liked him, the question did he like her? Well today she was going to find out, she was going to ask him to the ball, tonight. She was looking for him. Everywhere she even asked yang, and she didn't know where her brother was, she was about to give up and go back to the room when she caught the one, she just caught a glance. Out of the corner of her eye of the red hood. ' found you!' She thought " ROBBY!" She called and ran after him. " huh? Weiss what is it? did I miss a team meet I'm sorry." He said sadly " wha-nononono I came to ask you something." Weiss said " looking at him sheepishly, where he just looked coldly. "...what is it?" He asked " well you know the ball that's coming up?" She asked " yea what about it, oh let me guess you want me to come." Robby said not giving away a single emotion. " well yea that's not a problem is it?" Weiss asked " well aren't you going with Neptune?" He asked as he walked down the hall with weiss in tow. " I was going to until I realized he was just after the perks." Weiss said " huh what you've been dating for two months now and he doesn't care for you." Robby laughed " yea something like that." Weiss said ' dear god she's going to ask, fuck!' Robby thought " well I-" weiss said getting more and more scared by the second " well weiss i-" he said when his scroll went off it was from ozpin " sorry weiss the headmaster needs me gotta run!" He said as he ran down the Hall. And left [-] the next day weiss asked again but she couldn't find robby anywhere. Finally she found him oh the roof holding a locket open with a picture of a women with light brown skin brown hair and eyes. She looked nice " oh god amber I'm so sorry for you I could've changed, I could have loved you but still broken about my mom I can't..." He said out loud not knowing weiss could hear " weiss asked me to the dance yesterday. I turned her down, I mean i like her she nice, she cares, she's like mom, which is one of the other things, she just, can't get the past the problems she has, she's like me, I'm to hung up on my past, I'm afraid to let go. Of you, of mom, of everyone, maybe one day," robby said as he closed the locket with a click and went back inside " I know your there weiss, now you know why a can't love you, I'm sorry." He said as he went to bed. End a/n sorry if this doesn't make since it will once I finish the third vol of Robby's quest, be patent happy valentines day.


	2. Robby's birthday part 1

Robby was resting in his room he didn't know what the day was or else we would have been up at midnight, he was just to tired. He couldn't even get out of bed, thank god it was Saturday he thought as he closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep when yang started to shake his bed " ROBBY! ROBBY! ROBBY ROSE!" Yang xio long his sister called singsong " robby time to get up!" She said cheery "screw you" he said as he rolled over when yang got on the bed and threw him off " oof!" He called landing on his stomach. " why would you do that!?" He called mad " now stop being a sour puss don't you know what day it is?" She asked Robby's face shifted from anger to confusion " no" he said " IT YOUR BIRTHDAY!" Yang cheered jumping down form his bed and hugging him " HAPPY BIRTHDAY LITTLE BROTHER!" Robby would have said something but he was to lost in thought ' my birthday, how did I forget my birthday?' He thought. As he hugged back. He was happy until the door broke off its hinges as the hyper orange haired girl came into the room " ITS YOUR BIRTHDAY ROBBY ROSE AND YOU NEVER TOLD US!?" The possible insane girl yelled. " I ummmmm must have slipped my mind" he looked away from her. " he didn't want to tell you so you wouldn't freak out." Blake told Nora the truth. " BLAKE NO MORE TUNA FOR THE REST OF THIS WEEK!" Robby cried " AWWW." She said pressing her ears flat to her head, " well now we can't have that can we." Nora said robby gulped at Nora and started to back away very slowly " your going to have the best birthday ever your greatist birthday you've had will not come close!" Nora yelled " I don't know well birthdays yes but not Christmas." Robby challenged " oh god don't tempt her," (JNP)N groaned and face palmed when Nora just snickered. " hehe" [-] WOOHOOO!" Robby cherred as he bursted through the door of the cafe on top of Nora. robby had a cowboy hat in his hands " damn that was fun but we have class not lunch." Robby said " nonsense the birthday boy need to have a good breakfast!" Nora said loudly making everyone look. Robby hid closer to the table trying to blend in. Everyone looked at the young reaper and talked. Finally some one came up to him the famous team leader coco CFVY's leader she came up to him and put his hand on her hips. " well I didn't know the famous leader was celebrating his birthday today." She said. " yea coco you going to give me birthday punches?" Robby asked " haha I may be rough but I'm not Cardin." She said sitting down " you alright?" She asked as robby took a bite of an apple they pair talked [-] There he is!" Yang said end of part one (a/n sorry but I wanted to get this out today as it is my birthday and I'm just about to go to bed the rest of the story will be out at least by Saturday as I need to finish driving school- it pains me not to be writing, it a gut feeling that if I don't the things I think of will just disappear, anyways enough rambling sorry bankerrtx out happy vacation even if is half way over my friends


	3. Robby's rock band

Rock band fic

Note I own none of the songs in this fic here,

Robby was in his dorm after a long week he was scowling over his desk, the quarter was about to end soon and his team was doing very poorly on grades they needed a boost, or he thought so, for once weiss wasn't looking over his shoulder she was who knows where with the rest of the team enjoying themselves, " poster..no... Paper...no...exercise..no. Paperback book...no song...no..wait YES!" He cried as he jumped out of his seat and got his scroll, and texted oz pin "-oz I got a way to hold back the grimm and its GENUIS I'm comming up to your office!" He wrote as he got his stuff ready he was just about to head off when he got the headmasters reply " don't you have grades to be worked on?" It read robby texted back " it's going to be both." And sent it he got a reply instantly " fine I'm waiting you've got 5 minutes" robby smiled and dashed off. [-] " you want to do what?" Ozpin asked to shocked to take a sip of coffee, " I want to make a rock band and sing." Robby explained " and why do you think this will work?" Oz pin asked " well you know the grimm operate on negative emotions but give them positive emotions and they get weaker, and run to a place where they can feed." Robby said " ok fine so rock and roll will do that fine you've made your case, you have a week to get your team on board with this and make your concert good day." He said " thank you headmaster you won't regret this." Robby said as he headed to the door, muttering possible lyrics "" so please I wants hold your hand" ohh that's good" he said as he went out of the room, [-] robby was heading back to the dorm and texted his team calling for a team meeting, after he sent it sat on his bed to write lyrics [-] later his team came in to see robby writing on the bed feet up. " ok robby were here what do you want?" Yang asked " ahh yang there you are tell me do you still have your drum set?" He asked " yea why?" She asked raising an eyebrow " well as you know we are behind on a few grades and so I chose to get a band and a show together to pick them up." He said the rest of the team looked at him " that sounds awesome!" Yang said " I'm in!" Blake said the rest turned to weiss " what exactly will we be playing?" She asked " rock an-" " I'm in!" She said suddenly much to the teams confusion " weiss I thought you sung classical music?" Blake said making ice queen scoff " just because I can sing doesn't mean I like it, I'll have you know I can rock out much to my...dad's disagreement" she said sheepishly, " ok then sounds like a plan, now we need 2 more guitars and two microphones," he said as he texted ozpin telling his team is on. Only to get a response seconds later " ok you got next Sunday" he said " ok so we have next Sunday to get ready- where's yang?" He asked as yang came back with said equipment for practicing. " here we are two guitars one white one black, microphones with stands, and my drum set," she said " yang this room is to small we need to set it someplace else." Blake said " the ball room come on!" Robby said taking his stuff and some from yang and ran off, [-] ok yang set up the drums in back and the mic's in front. Robby's said " hey robby what's the songs were doing?" Weiss asked " well the first song I chose a called "I wanna hold your hand*" he said as he gave the rest of the team there song lyrics, " damn this is good." Weiss said " your leading judging by the lyrics." She said " that's the plan," he said "unless-" he started " no no that's fine," she said as she countuned to look, " so let's see, I wanna hold your hand, hard days night, can't buy me love, paperback writer, this boy, love me do, she loves you, twist and shout and help. Damn robby you got this packed!" Weiss said " and all the lyrics are here to" blake said " that's just the first concert and don't even start about the album now why don't we get started weiss next to me, yang on the drums blake far left. " let's do this!" He said as they played into the night [skip to concert day] everyone was crowed into the ball room with the stage set, there was an announcement on the PA this morning, about something in the ballroom and everyone had to come. " wow it's a huge crowd." Robby said looking back at his team/ band " ready?" He asked " always." They said as glinda came forward " hello everyone thank you for coming, now a spical team has asked to perform for you and to have fun, now with out further talking TEAM RWBY!" She said as she walked off the stage and the Curtain rose up and the spotlights shined. The team got into position weiss blake and robby started to strum there guitars

" Oh yeah, I'll tell you something,I think you'll understand, When I'll say that something, I wanna hold your hand, I wanna hold your hand, I wanna hold your hand

Oh please, say to me, You'll let me be your man,And please, say to me, You'll let me hold your hand! I'll let me hold your hand, I wanna hold your hand

And when I touch you I feel happy, Inside, It's such a feeling that my love, I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide

Yeah, you've got that something, I think you'll understand, When I'll say that something, I wanna hold your hand, I wanna hold your hand, I wanna hold your hand

And when I touch you I feel happy, Inside, It's such a feeling that my love, I can't hide, I can't hide, I can't hide

Yeah, you've got that something, I think you'll understand, When I'll feel that something, I wanna hold your hand, I wanna hold your hand, I wanna hold your hand, I wanna hold your hand" the team finished the song and people cheered " oh my god I never knew schnee was into rock and roll did you?" People asked

" come on guys here we go It's been a hard day's night, and I'd been working like a dog, It's been a hard day's night, I should be sleeping like a log, But when I get home to you I find the things that you do, Will make me feel alright,

You know I work all day to get you money to buy you things, And it's worth it just to hear you say you're going to give me everything, So why on earth should I moan, cos when I get you alone, You know I feel OK,

When I'm home everything seems to be right, When I'm home feeling you holding me tight, tight, yeah,

It's been a hard day's night, and I'd been working like a dog, It's been a hard day's night, I should be sleeping like a log, But when I get home to you I find the things that you do, Will make me feel alright owww,

So why on earth should I moan, cos when I get you alone, You know I feel OK, When I'm home everything seems to be right, When I'm home feeling you holding me tight, tight, yeah,

It's been a hard day's night, and I'd been working like a dog, It's been a hard day's night, I should be sleeping like a log,

But when I get home to you I find the things that you do, Will make me feel alright,You know I feel alright,You know I feel alright" they finished and people were yelling more than before, " I THINK THEY LIKE IT!" Wiess yelled at robby " come on!" As weiss came over and took Robby's spot for the song "Can't buy me love, love, Can't buy me love, I'll buy you a diamond ring my friend if it makes you feel alrightI'll get you anything my friend if it makes you feel alrightCos I don't care too much for money, and money can't buy me love

I'll give you all I got to give if you say you'll love me too

I may not have a lot to give but what I got I'll give to you

I don't care too much for money, money can't buy me love

Can't buy me love, everybody tells me so

Can't buy me love, no no no, no

Say you don't need no diamond ring and I'll be satisfied

Tell me that you want the kind of thing that money just can't buy

I don't care too much for money, money can't buy me love

Owww

Can't buy me love, everybody tells me so

Can't buy me love, no no no, no

Say you don't need no diamond ring and I'll be satisfied

Tell me that you want the kind of thing that money just can't buy

I don't care too much for money, money can't buy me love

Can't buy me love, love

Can't buy me love " she finished the song and a lot of people were cheering at first it was just the first years, but now both the second and third years were there to. " our next song is one I called paperback writer enjoy" robby said

"Paperback writer Dear Sir or Madam, will you read my book? It took me years to write, will you take a look?

It's based on a novel by a man named Lear

And I need a job, so I want to be a paperback writer

Paperback writer It's the dirty story of a dirty man

And his clinging wife doesn't understand

His son is working for the Daily Mail

It's a steady job but he wants to be a paperback writer

Paperback writer Paperback writer It's a thousand pages, give or take a few

I'll be writing more in a week or two

I can make it longer if you like the style

I can change it round and I want to be a paperback writer

Paperback writer If you really like it you can have the rights

It could make a million for you overnight

If you must return it, you can send it here

But I need a break and I want to be a paperback writer

Paperback writerPaperback writer Paperback writer, paperback writer

Paperback writer, paperback writer

Paperback writer, paperback writer

Paperback writer, paperback writer (fade out)" weiss stopes sining and robby walked over " this will be our first intermission, see you in a bit. Robby said as they walked back behind the Curtain " oh my god did you see them? they were crazy!" Robby said " you really out did your self bro!" Yang said " indeed" everyone turned to see oz pin with his coffee " hello headmaster did you like the show?" Robby asked " very well I glad I came to tell you what you said was true the grimm are backing off of the cites edges. Keep singing" he said as he left the group came back out and the crowd went wild again, " hello now let's continue where we left off. "

Love, love me do You know I love you I'll always be true So please, love me do Whoa, love me do Love, love me do You know I love you I'll always be true So please, love me do Whoa, love me do Someone to love Somebody new Someone to love Someone like you Love, love me do

You know I love you I'll always be true So please, love me do Whoa, love me do

Love, love me do You know I love you I'll always be true So please, love me do Whoa, love me do Yeah, love me do Whoa, oh, love me do" the song ended and people were clapping. When the next song started. " She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah

She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah You think you lost your love When I saw her yesterday It's you she's thinking of And she told me what to say She says she loves you And you know that can't be bad Yes, she loves you And you know you should be glad She said you hurt her so She almost lost her mind And now she says she knows You're not the hurting kind She says she loves you And you know that can't be bad Yes, she loves you And you know you should be glad, ooh She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah And with a love like that

You know you should be glad You know it's up to you I think it's only fair Pride can hurt you too

Apologize to her Because she loves you And you know that can't be bad Yes, she loves you And you know you should be glad, ooh She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah With a love like that You know you should be glad With a love like that You know you should be glad With a love like that You know you should be glad yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, " the song ended and robby came forward to make an announcement " HELLO thank you all for coming and having a good night with us unfortunately we are coming up to the end of the show" at that the crowd booed " but these are my favorite and I really hope you like it lets start with twist and shout!" He yelled and the crowd cheered "Well, shake it up, baby, now (Shake it up, baby) Twist and shout (Twist and shout) C'mon c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, baby, now (Come on baby) Come on and work it on out (Work it on out)

Well, work it on out, honey (Work it on out) You know you look so good (Look so good) You know you got me goin', now (Got me goin') Just like I knew you would (Like I knew you would)

Well, shake it up, baby, now (Shake it up, baby) Twist and shout (Twist and shout) C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, baby, now (Come on baby) Come on and work it on out (Work it on out)

You know you twist your little girl (Twist, little girl) You know you twist so fine (Twist so fine) Come on and twist a little closer, now (Twist a little closer) And let me know that you're mine (Let me know you're mine)

Well, shake it up, baby, now (Shake it up, baby) Twist and shout (Twist and shout) C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, baby, now (Come on baby) Come on and work it on out (Work it on out)

You know you twist your little girl (Twist, little girl) You know you twist so fine (Twist so fine) Come on and twist a little closer, now (Twist a little closer) And let me know that you're mine (Let me know you're mine)

Well, shake it, shake it, shake it, baby, now (Shake it up baby) Well, shake it, shake it, shake it, baby, now (Shake it up baby) Well, shake it, shake it, shake it, baby, now (Shake it up baby)" robby came up " now for our last song we will sing a song I like to help. Enjoy " one two three four "Help, I need somebody Help, not just anybody Help, you know I need someone, help

When I was younger (So much younger than) so much younger than today

(I never needed) I never needed anybody's help in any way (Now) But now these days are gone (These days are gone), I'm not so self assured (I know I've found) Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors

Help me if you can, I'm feeling down And I do appreciate you being 'round Help me get my feet back on the ground Won't you please, please help me

(Now) And now my life has changed in oh so many ways (My independence) My independence seems to vanish in the haze (But) But every now (Every now and then) and then I feel so insecure (I know that I) I know that I just need you like I've never done before

Help me if you can, I'm feeling down And I do appreciate you being 'round Help me get my feet back on the ground Won't you please, please help me

When I was younger so much younger than today I never needed anybody's help in any way

(But) But now these days are gone (These days are gone), I'm not so self assured

(I know I've found) Now I find I've changed my mind and opened up the doors

Help me if you can, I'm feeling down And I do appreciate you being round Help me, get my feet back on the ground Won't you please, please help me, help me, help me, ooh" when the song stopped people were clapping in rhythm to she song " GOODBY EVERYONE SEE YOU IN CLASS!" Robby said as the team left the stage and went to bed

A/n the reasion why I did this is because I've seen people do rock band au's but non of them ever have the good stuff so I did instead, enjoy.


	4. Headmaster rose part 1

Robby was on his bed on a Friday afternoon, him being the first on in the dorm sat on the bed listening to music. When his scroll rang. Robby looked to see a massage from ozpin, - I'm going out on an important mission. Glinda's with me too, I'm putting you In charge till I get back, I will most likely get back on Monday, but at most a week. Good luck oz :)- ' great now he's gone so I'm in charge, I need to find an aid, and-' he was stopped when oz sent another massage, - I think its best if prof peach is your assistance as she can go and run around just like glinda, and knows it just as well as you or I- " well that settles it...3:00 I need to start singing papers " robby said as the dorm room opened and in stepped his team. " Finally were out of those damn classes," yang said stretching her back, " hey guys, now before you ask I'm not going to be busy doing stuff for ozpin the weekend, and I will mostly not be seeing you guys, now weiss I know that when we talked about team leaders when I'm away, blake was in charge however I'm giving you one chance here, if you can run my team with out running it to the ground, you will be closer to leading my team, and now I must bid you my leave," robby said as he walked out. [-] he called peach to ozpins ( now his) office, a few minutes ago he just had to wait, whale he did he went to get some coffee he knew he would need. He sat in his chair looking out among he's the school. ' now I see why he doesn't leaves his office unless Necessary this is a private pent house.' He thought as the doors opened ' ahh here she is.' Robby thought " hello headmaster ozpin you wanted to see me..." Her voice ran down as robby turned and and took a sip out of ozpins famous mug " hello and yes he did call you, he allied to be my assistance whale he is out on a mission, it shouldn't take more than 3 days, but he has me scheduled here for a week at most," robby said " of course headmaster. I will get the paper work" peach nodded " oh peach, sorry but you will have to be in charge of both your class and being here should you need to. I hope you don't mind," robby said " not at all. Ahh here we go!" Peach said as she took the stack of papers and slamed them on the table. Robby jumped as he felt the glass groan at the sudden presser " CAREFUL THIS DESK IS THE MOST IMPORTANT DESK IN THE WORLD, ITS THE MAIN COMPUTER FOR THE CCT!" Robby said " oh sorry," peach said afraid robby sighed " its fine just go tell the staff about me being in charge, when I do this work." Robby said peach nodded as she left quickly " finally peace and quite." He took a sip of coffee " and a damn headache." He turned and grabbed a pen and started to sign ozpins name in the papers. [-] four hours later and he wasn't I third of the way throught the stack. " what the hell oz this paper is like three years old more importantly it strengthens the wall around the city!" He said as he signed the paper in an instance. He got a message from peach. - the teacher dinner is ready see you there- ' well better not keep them waiting.' Robby thought as he got up and left [-] he entered the teachers lunchroom. To see it completely smaller, but a lot more comfy, almost like the dorm rooms. He entered with the coffee cup in hand, he heard everyone freeze " MR ROSE YOUR NOT SUPPOSE TO BE IN HERE OUT NOW!" Robby heard port boom. " I have to agree with port here you need to leave." Oodbleck said robby just turned to peach. " you didn't tell them did you?" He asked " sorry sir." Peach bowed her head " SIR?!" The teachers said " yes as of right now until ozpins return robby has been put in charge." Peach said " WHAT!?" The teachers cried in shock as robby unfazed got the food to eat. " don't worry I'm not changing anything at all, just signing papers oz pin would and make sure you guys are on task," he said as he took a cup of the just brewed coffee and took a sip. " AHHH" now I see why you guys are addicted to this its good." He said as he took an apple " well I've got my dinner I'm going to sign more papers before turning in for the night see you tomorrow." He said as he left. [-] in his office he wrote his name on the next paper when call came to him. It was the counselors " ugg great." He sighed as he answered and the blank black faces filled the screen, " ozpin we still need that report for the subway- your not ozpin!" He said in shock as he found as he was talking to oz pin. " your right I'm not ozpin, he went out on a mission of importance's an he left me in charge till he gets back." Robby said " what mission we were not informed of such a thing," the one on the far left said " I don't know I intend to find out." He said " WERE GETTING OFF TOPIC HERE YOU ARE YOU!?" the middle guy asked " My name is robby rose I-" he started " we don't want a biography we just want your name we can find everything else, wait you said robby rose?" He asked " that's right." Robby nodded " ok maybe we might need a biography." [-] robby was heading back to his dorm " damn speaking to the counselors does take a lot out of you," robby muttered as he took a sip of coffee, and entered his room intending to just fall on his bed and rest. Instead he saw seven buckets of paint one of each color of the rainbow. And the walls covered in each paint, and his team yelling at each other about what color fit the room better. Robby dropped the cup as it shattered on the ground the team looked up in horror at they saw robby " WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!?" He asked " she thought of it!" Both yang and blake pointed to weiss. Who just put her head in her hands. " ugg I'm to tired for this just clean up the room I'm going to team JNPR's room and sleeping there." He said " WAIT DONT GO IN THERE!" His team yelled at there leader but he didn't listen, he entered and he saw even more of a mess, " SONOFABITCH!" He yelled he walked out " you are just wanting to make my life hell, I leave you for at least a day and you can't keep the dorm room clean for that time, how am I going to send you in the forest then," he muttered " WE'LL CLEAN!" Yang said starting to clean up the mess, " save it for tomorrow I'm going to sleep on a couch in the lounge get this cleaned up when I return" he said walking out, " I need some warm milk and to get my head cleaned," he said as he fell asleep a few minutes later. With his cloak as a blanket


	5. Easter

Robby's Easter

Robby was asleep on his bed cosy, he didn't want to get up and he didn't need to until his bed started to shake. Robby woke up and looked around to see yang shaking his bed. " what is it sis don't you know what time it is?" He asked before his face meet with his pillow again. " yea I do and do you know what day it is?" Yang asked " should I care?" Robby said muffled by the pillow. " ITS EASTER!" Yang screamed as she jumped up and hugged robby. Making the boy scream "AHH!" As he tumbled out of bed. " great time to do some stupid crap that everyone cares about" robby muttered " don't be a pooper robby besides this isn't signal Easter or patch anymore its beacon." Yang said " fine I'll meet you in the cafe." He said as he went to get dressed. " better hurry Easter breakfast is in ten minutes and oz pin has an announcement about the rest of today." Yang said walking out ignoring Robby's groan as his head met with the floor. [-] "where's robby he should be here" weiss asked looking around the room for the reaper. " calm yourself snowflake my brother will be here." Yang said " some how that doesn't encourage me." Weiss said as robby walked in and took his seat at his spot. " morning bro" yang said " yo yang" robby said all tiredness gone. Weiss was about to speak when oz pin came in and smacked his cane down to get everyone's attention. " hello as you are well aware its Easter today so It seems appropriate to schedule events directed around said theme. Firstly will be a scavenger hunt." He said as muttering and hype filled the room. Yang was pumped even some fourth years were exited, " and to make sure people are excited the winner will find out one secret about me and how I keep this academy running so smooth." He said that got all the non merry folks excited sept for robby who just rolled his eyes. Ozpin spoke up again " now people can be in teams or alone, but if your alone only you will get the prize, yes robby?" Ozpin said turning to the boy " what if most of a team did the scavenger hunt, but one guy didn't. Say he was in the nurse but the team still worked together would they all get the prize?" Robby asked " yes but every able member must be trying to find them so no slacking or else your team will be disqualified from getting the prize." He said Robby's team brought robby closer and gave him the look,robby sighed and admitted defeat. " now its time for the feast, and then the event enjoy." Ozpin said as he left, [-] after the food robby left to go back to his dorm. When his scroll rang. It was ozpin " hello headmaster." He said " robby you didn't seem excited about today's events why?" Ozpin asked " it's because its stupid, and crazy and has no need to be here." Robby commented " robby robby robby don't you know I don't do anything without a reason don't your know that." He said " yea your right oz I'll find the eggs." " your better because its ment for the huntsmen to teach them to always be on your toes." He said as the line went dead. Robby sighed as he put it away and walked back to his dorm. On the way there, he found a green egg. ' hmm not really hidden ' robby thought as he picked it up and countuned, to walk before finding another one this time red, plainly in clear view ' really?' Robby thought as he picked that one up. And moved on, by the time he reached his dorm he has so many he had to use his cloak as a basket. " god damn these aren't even hidden." He said as he got his basket and hid his eggs. By a napkin [-] he got back to the cafeteria to find people talking of having trouble finding eggs," so how many did you get?" Yang asked around. Robby didn't care, until he heard that most people only found one or two. " i think I saw some in the amphitheater when I passed it maybe there there still there." Robby said " and you dint pick them up because why?" One student asked " I had to go to the bathroom." Robby said looking down. That was all the students needed to leave only leaving his team and him. " so really robby how many did you find?" Yang asked " eighteen" he muttered " WHAT!?" His team yelled " hey they were in plane sight not even hidden!" He yelled [-] at the end of the day it was over and robby and his team came to ozpins office " hello so it seems your the winner of this mornings events so here's my secret, I have never lied." He said yang blake and weiss were shocked robby just laughed end of part one. A/n sorry I forgot that yesterday was Easter and I could not write made this at the last minute not ever how I planned it terrible


	6. Robby's web part one

Robby's web

Yang was tired she was annoyed, and she was mad. And went that happened no one should get in the way. The reason why she was mad, her brother. Robby rose xio long or more preferably robby rose, was on another one of his week out streaks, he would go into the city after dinner at 7:00 and return who knows when but the next day he would have bags under his eyes and sleep most of the day. But the most annoying think was the teachers put up with it, especially glinda the strictest teacher yang ever knew.

She went to find his brother knowing he couldn't go far and still get to beacon before the night ended. So she went to the place where she could trust to get reliable info Hei Xiong, she entered the parking lot and walked forward. When someone tried to stop her in the building they went. Everyone scrambled as yang walked in the guns pointed at her but she didn't care she kept walking. No one dared to shoot but still thought threating her was a good idea, finally she stopped at the bar, and pounded her hand there.

" sunrise, no ice, get me Hei Xiong." She said the guy behind the counter nodded and walked calmly away. Slowly the club became back to its usual self. As "junior" came out " what do you want blondie?" He asked " info in fact I've left my keys in the bike so if-" she started but Hei cut her off " I get it what do you want to know?" He asked as he poured yangs drink.

" where's my brother?" She asked " mr rose?" Hei asked leaning over the bar to get closer to yang, yang nodded Hei relaxed and stood up " sorry bitch but I can't help you in fact I can't find him either, you need to find some one better," he said as he started to leave but yang grabbed his arm holding him " there isn't anyone else." She said " unless you know someone?" She offered junior game back and learned in again. " I do...but I can't trace them for you, only give them there name." He said " who then tell me why?" Yang said her voice going deep, her eyes flashed red for an instance,

junior sighed " there called the vigilance's, they are the most skilled info brokers in the ever." He said " don't sell your self short." Yang said " no I mean it when I say there the best they are, where I only specialize in vale, the vigilance's are global. And not even that, no one knows who one is or isn't, there isn't any house or bar, no one even knows what they look like, there a ghost." Junior said as she prepared another glass for yang, " and you think they know where I can find where my brother is going to." Yang said swirling her new sunrise and even got an umbrella to. " that's the only ones I- I think I spoke to much." He said looking up.

Yang looked over Hei's shoulder and using the mirror behind his shoulder to see two guys with tan hoods, and brown robes one with a steel mace,on his hip and one with an ax, ( think the vigilances of stendarr. Elder scrolls 5) they each sat on either side of her " well have what's she's having." The two guys said junior made the drinks and left but not saying something to make her skin crawl " god help you." Junior left.

The two guys leaned over and spoke to her " you've been asking questions girl." The one to her left said " questions that are getting people worked up." The other said. " here's what's going to happen." The first one said putting a hand on her back. Undoubtably holding a knife to it " were going to walk out of this bar and were going to get in a car and have a drive," the guy said yang finished her drink and brought her hands to her sides, ready to activate her weapons at a monument notice.

The other guy whispered in her ear " don't think of fighting back we can hear ember Cilicia from a the other side of the room and if you act in a threat we will deal with you as such." He said. yang reluctantly let her hands ease from there fists. " don't worry about your bike we took your keys." The first guy said " yea I know." Yang said as she spun her keys around her pointer finger. The guys looked at each other. " your lucky our boss wants you alive." The second one said " let's go." The first said probing her with the knife. Before turning to junior " were going to use the back." The guy said and the three walked out.

They stepped out into a dark ally she just walked forward but saw no car " wha-?" She never finished as a black bag covered her face and she was dragged off. She didnt feel much but the rocking of the seat as it drove over potholes she didn't dare move, even if she coudnt see she could tell there were guns pointed at her from all sides.

after what felt like hours the car stopped and the left side door opened, she didn't even turn her head, as the two guys helped her out. They guided her into a room and sat her down. Finally they took the bag off of her, as she gasped at the open air, she looked around to see it was a a black room, one light and a huge light behind the person across from her. " here she is sir." The one on the left said yang didn't need to look back to recognize the voice. It was the same one who kidnapped her

" thank you you may leave." The dark voice across from her said, yang heard the door shut after a few seconds, then the voice spoke again " so yang xio long I heard from my agents you were looking for the person who knows everything, is that right?" The voice said. Yang did nothing just nodded. The person leaned closer and asked " and who might this person be?" He asked " my brother robby" yang said " the man looked at a tablet " there's no one we know with the name robby xio long-" he started " look under rose." Yang offered.

Suddenly the man stopped and looked back at yang, " your trying to tell me your brother is robby rose?" He asked " that's right" yang said " and I'm a very good friend of his to and you probably know what he will do in the name of his family." Yang said proudly sitting back no longer feeling scared.

" sorry but I can't help you, even we can't find robby rose, the reaper or any of his allies." The man said " but you said you were the best info brokers in the world." Yang said " yea and there's a reason for that because of him he works for us but he does what he pleases, he's the best field agent I have I would be out there but I have to take care of this lot." He said calmly

yang's sweat was getting bigger, as she was losing him, finally she spoke and changed the topic to get more general info, " you know the kidnapping of a huntress even one In training is a kingdom crime." She said coolly on the out side but on the inside she was terrified, and the reaction she got was not expected nor helped her. " HUNTSMEN? HA! Girl why do you think we can run free in every kingdom, They allow us to roam for a certain price." The man said vaguely. " so I'm truly alone," yang muttered bowing her head accepting her fate, " huh what I disappointing resolve, I expected at least one punch thrown... Sis" the man said

yang snapped her head back up to only stare at the man, " ROBBY!?" Yang cried " surprise!" He said the man flung his arms out, the light in the room turned on to show robby dress like normal sept he wore a black cloak not red. " oh god finally this joke is over let me guess were in the closet in our dorm?" Yang said pointing to the door behind her.

" um no were still in vale, in the central headquarters of the vigilant." Robby said " but that means your the-" yang said " how do you think I got all the info I do so quickly, it's my web." Robby said getting up and walking over to her " so all the things you said about the huntsmen were?-" " all true" robby confirmed " ozpin allows me to have this web in exchange for all info on people that want to take out the huntsmen and throw this world into chaos." Robby said " wow that's deep, so how many are you?" Yang asked " I can't tell you that...unless." Robby said stroking his imaginary beard, " unless what?" Yang asked " unless you join us," robby said

robby opened a door to a large gym with people as big as Cardin lifting weights, " most of the people you can tell have combat experience, that's because there huntsmen or could've been, there either drop-outs,never finished, or never got accepted to an academy, so I rounded them all up taught them a few more bits helped them master there skills, gave them the uniform and sent them off, and the vigilant was born, " any questions?" Robby asked looking back at his sister, " yea what woudve happened if I didn't join?" She asked " once you've left and we were sure you couldn't see us you would have been attack and your memory wiped. You'd wake up at beacon with no account of what happened in the last hour from going to juniors bar," robby said " yikes and you've done this before?" She asked robby turned and muttered something but made sure yang could hear it, " I've done it to you six times before," he walked into the room and got everyone's attention.

" HELLO THERE I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE!" He said loudly. Everyone looked to see robby standing there. " today we've got a new member, one I'll be taking under my wing personally, as of right now I'm on my way back to beacon to speck with Ozpin you know what you must do, I expect no less of you." Robby said as he went to beacone with his sister.

( end of part one)


	7. Return (1)

A man stood over on top of a hill overlooking a small village, his black cloths. And dulled reddish cape were flapping in the wind. He stood stock still hood covering his face, and as the dying wind came the man scattered Into rose petals.

the man walked the streets hearing the chitchat, it was a simi large village, with its own market, the man was surprised the grimm haven't come and leveled this place. He walked more and more to the central hub of noise, he stood in front of the tavern, the wind blowing to the east, gliding the man in the cloak in the tavern.

inside the bar people were at tables laughing, clicking glasses, others just laughing, all drunk. The man looked like a kid compared to these sailors, but he was unfazed, as he approached the bar, the tender rubbed a tankard and asked " what do you want?"

" a place to live with discretion." He said and suddenly the tavern all went quite. As every man looked at the pair. " oh!" The bartender said in fake shock " and what do we get from this... business trade?" The bartender said choosing his words carefully, and wobbled a bit, a tell tale sigh of being drunk as well. The kid still seemed unfazed, " protection." He said simply.

and suddenly the whole place erupted in laughter. A man big Buffy man stood up drunk off his ass, and wobbled over to the bar, " be off it squirt, there's no chance that you can defend this place. You can't even fight a mouse," He said as he placed a hand on the kids cloak. " if you knew who you were talking to you would be eating your words." He said " doubt it kid." The drunk man said the kid continued to ask the bartender questions, " this village is larger than most,I'm suprised the grimm don't have a feast here don't the huntsmen come to protect it?" The kid asked

the tavern again erupted into laughs, " kid the huntsmen don't give two shits, most of the inner city just shoved us out the door the first chance they got." Another drunk man close to the bar said. " ok so you still large, how?" The cloak asked " we picked a very good place to put the village, out in the left side of " town" there's a massive dust and metal mine. And the dust mine is some of the fastest regrowing dust out there, other than the dust of the rose." The bartender said " OH THATS JUST A MYTH MAN LAY OFF IT!" A few man near the bar yelled.

the tender just leaned towards the kid " apparently there's a hidden dust mine on the island of patch massive self regrowing, daily also the purest there is." The barman said

"so you have dust what else guns?" The cloak asked " yea our metal and blacksmith makes long rifles loaded with the dust I've seen them blast a nevermore out of the sky." The barman said " really now." The cloak said " yea if any one can beat off the grimm it's these guys not some squany boy like you." The barman said

" huh very observant." The cloaked boy mussed. As he pointed to a bottle, the barman gave him a glass. " wait." The drunk man stood up and wobbled over to the boy. " how old are you?" The man asked, " does it matter?" The boy asked " yea it does." The man pushed

"25" the boy said about to take a drink but the man knocked it out of his hand. " your to young what would your father say boy?" The man asked " oh were talking about fathers now huh?" The cloak asked just looking at the man but the rest to the cloak remained still. " I wonder what your pretty face looks like." A drunk women asked getting up behind him and dragging a finger down the boys back.

The boy stood unflinching as the finger ran down his spine. " my offer still stands." The cloak said as he started to make his way to the exit. Only to be blocked by a few sober guys. " I don't think were done yet do you?" The big man asked all traces of being drunk gone.

" you don't want to do this." The cloak said " you know red is a nice color, I wounder how good I'll look in it." The man said and charged, there was a flood of petals in the tavern and all the guys in the bar was knocked out. " like I said my offer still stands." He said and he pushed open the door, only to be stopped again " what are your looking for?" He asked the cloak turned to the bar again and came forward. " something simple." A small hut all I ask for is to not be bothered unless needed for the grimm." The cloak said

" that can be arranged" the barman said the cloak walked out " il make my hut on top of the hill overlooking the town." He said as he pushed the door open " WHAT DO WE CALL YOU!?" He asked the cloak turned and said " call me robby" and left.

( end of part one)


	8. Headmaster rose (part 2)

He woke up to someone poking him in the cheek. " WHA!?" He yelled throwing the cloak he looked around to see glinda there with a worried face " oh good your here you can take over as command here I-" he was cut off when glinda shoved a piece of paper, robby took it and opened it it read - I've got the mission done I'm heading back unfortunately I've been held back as the ship only had one more space left, and I sent glinda first ( people were eyeing her weird) she is going to be your new assistant now, il be back at the end of the week. Oz- robby folded the paper back up " great so oz is stuck in who knows where and I'm still in charge instead of you." He said " I would go crazy with the job I'm already the the assistant, and that's enough for me because I have class," she said " fine then let's go." He said " why were you on the couch anyway?" She asked " my dorm is a mess so I crashed on the couch." He said " well it's your fault." She said " no it's not actually I put weiss in charge," he said as he entered the teachers lunchroom and got breakfast, peach ran up to robby and greeted him. " good morning headmaster," she said bowing her head " peach miss goodwich is back so you can go back to your normal weekend, enjoy," he said as he sat down, peach was frozen still and just watched them leave,

" my lord now I'm in charge for a whole week," he groned " sorry robby." Glinda said " no its ok, by the way what was the mission?" He asked " we should go to ozpins office." Glinda glanced as the other teachers " fine just let me get my coffee." He said " why are you trying imitate ozpin?" Glinda asked " no it's just to help me get threw the day. As is it with everyone else. I usually pour an energy drink into my milk in the morning but I ran out just as you left," he said " oh." She said " its sucks because I have to have five cups of coffee to get one energy drink, and I drink 3 per day" he said. " wow" she said what happened if you don't have it?" Glinda asked " it varies, either incompressible rage, or fatigue the latter being the most often." Robby said. As they reached the office " here we are." He said as they entered from the elevator. Robby sat down and started to sign papers there was a stack off to the left side of the desk full of papers " seriously?" She asked robby looked up " oh no these are the ones I've already signed." He said as he added the newest one to the list. " wow ozpins never been this efficient when I see him." Glinda said " I've noticed he had a paper from 3 years ago. About strengthening the falling wall, speaking of which go hand this in to the board in vale, the sooner the better," he said handing her a letter. " what is this?" She asked " the paper I just told you about." Robby said as he took another piece of paper from another pile of unsigned papers, and wrote his name. And put it in the next pile, rinse and repeat,

he looked up to see glinda still there, " your still here?" He asked " yea I-" I told you to give the city of vale a important paper to keep away the grimm and your still here." He deadpaned " yes.-" " GIVE THEM THE PAPER!" He yelled jumping up and glinda dashed out of the room in an instance she came back and poked her head in the door " you can be madder than oz-EEK!" She just ducked as a disposable cup flew over her head and shattered. " OUT NOW." He breathed, and glinda left, " jeez oz how do you do it?" He asked as he went back to reading. [-]

he walked down the hall with a cup of coffee in his hands. ' I think I see why oz pin always has a cup of coffee in his hands' robby thought as he came up to his destination. He walked inside to see weiss there on her bed. The floor clean and the paint cleaned. " hey weiss." He said taking a long sip of coffee, " hey robby what are you doing come to take command from me?" She asked " actually no I came to tell you what I'm doing with ozpin has been extended so no your still in charge that's all." He said as he left " robby I- damn" weiss said as robby walked away. Robby walked down the hall when his scroll went off " ugg another message!" He said as he took out the scroll and went back to his office. And sat down and signed more papers. He didn't know what happened but all he knew he was jolted awake when the door to his office was opened. " wha?" He asked looking at the intruder groggily. He shook off the tiredness to see goodwich with a concerned face. " what is it glinda?" Robby asked " nothing I gave the note to the people of vale like you told me to." She said " good maybe something will finally be going right." He said as he fell asleep before being slapped awake by goodwhich " AHHH!" He cried as he brought his hand to his cheek " wha wos tat or?" He asked " you almost fell asleep you can't do that." She said " was ozpin like that?" He asked as his aura healed his cheek. He felt something wobble. He pulled on it to find a tooth came lose.

" mostly but he hid it when better and did it when I wasn't watching," she said until a snore came glinda looked to see robby passed out " WAKE UP!" She screeched " WHA!" He screamed as he jumped " fuck ohh its to early to scream." He groaned. " actually it's only 3:00" Glinda said " did I have my afternoon coffee?" He asked to which glinda shook her head " well can you get me a cup, tommrow I'll go to vale and get the energy drink I can't have another day like this." He said as he leaned back and glinda walked out to get the drink. Robby got his scroll out and looked at the cameras of the school plus his hearing bugs to see team WBY lead by weiss march up to his office, ' oh she's in for a shock they all are,' he said as he watched them go around campus trying to find robby. " yang where is your dolt of a brother?" Weiss asked " how should I know for all I know he could be in atlas by now. Robby's everywhere, everywhere " yang wispered the last bit into Weiss's ear. " everywhere... YANG YOUR A GENUIS!" Weiss yelled as she ran off.

" welp I hope Glinda comes with the coffee soon-" no sooner he said that and the door opened " your coffee headmaster." She said as she bowed like a butler, robby gave her a look his silver eyes blinked a bit before he simply said " no...just no, thank you" he said as he took a sip of coffee. And bodily functions returned to him. " now team WBY is coming up and I want to shock them." He took a sip of coffee, and gurgled it in his mouth savoring the flavor much to Glinda's disgust " what should I do?" She asked " exactly as if I was ozpin in fact pretend I am ozpin." He said " so nothing really." She said " exactly, now I got to get the cameras set up to record there faces-" he started " I can do that it simple how do you think I keep track of ozpin when I'm in class?" She asked " good point I'm going to then do more paperwork," he said as he took out his pen. [-]

his eyes would flash from paper to scroll. " how strange I thought they would come to the office right away?" He thought to the open air, " indeed they seem to head around the school hoping to find you insted of heading right here to ask." Glinda said " they will be kicking themselves and there faces will be priceless." Robby mussed as he sipped his coffee. " Ahh now they're coming." Robby said as he faced the window. They heard the elevator ding as it went down, " finally I've seen the right of how oz takes care of the school." He said " yes but he put you in charge for a reason." Glinda said " I just wounder what's going to happen." Robby said as the door opened " do you think I've done the right thing?" He asked " to be honist sir I do not." Glinda said winking at robby knowing she was following. " head master ozpin do you know where robby is I've got to-" weiss asked as the chairs spun around showing robby " yes?" He asked taking a sip of his coffee,

everyone paused weiss had eyes like saucers, Blake's jaw hit the ground, yang was...well yang " WWAAHAHAHA!" Yang cried she grabs her hips and rolled on the floor laughing as Weiss's face. Even glinda smiled a bit. Robby how ever was not amused " so back to the matter at hand what seems to be the problem to come to the headmaster for?" He asked " well we've got a-wait headmaster!?" Weiss said yang stopped laughing and looked at him in shock " that's right oz pin went out to do something and left me in charge of the school till he gets back." Robby said " so now what is so important that you came to my office?" Robby asked " well we got a note that flew into the window addressed to you." Weiss came forward with the note. Glinda came forward and looked over it. " glinda?" He asked before she handed it to him " safe" she said and robby opened the letter and read it " son of a bitch" he sighed and handed the paper back to glinda " that fool!" She said " what is it?" Weiss asked " ozpin got himself caught I would go after him but I can leave the school I'm sending you." He said " why us?" They asked because of yang, she knows the area as well as I do, its bar # 4 "remember the code?" He asked his sis. " a rose flowers blooms as the seasons past," yang said " good off you go. No witnesses this time!" He said as he turned back to the window. " why did you really send them?" She asked " to test to see if they can handle the real mission." He said " follow them make sure you are not seen give me the video." He said and glinda left after his team " I hope I trained them well enough." [-]

he got the video as he was finishing the last paper. " god my hand hurts ahh the video." He said as he looked at his scroll to see the fight they worked well and in fact fought good to the place was destroyed like he wanted it to be and juniors guys and owner of the bar were killed, a massage followed ' they only left one guy alive I ended him and cleaned the mess up.' Robby sent a reply to glinda. ' next time leave him alive and the building the police need evidence of the crime.' [-] the team reentered the office " sir we didn't find ozpin." Yang said sadly " I know they saw you coming but they won't see this one. Same thing but get ozpin out alive." He said as he sent the coordinates " it's the 5 code yang." He said as they left and robby typed on his scroll ' scince you in town can you get some erg drink-' he stopped as glinda entered his office. " he sighed and deleted the unsent message. " sir?" She asked " its nothing" he grumbled. As he went back to signing the papers. " you wanted me to get the drinks didn't you?" Yea but its fine I can get them later, how's oz?" He asked " in the infirmary but will live he'll be out for a week as the doctors say." Glinda said " fine, tell the teachers there's to be a meeting at noon Monday. And I want guards on ozpins room in 2 hour shifts." He said glinda nodded and left.

robby looked at the time ' 3:00 the store will be closing soon it's now or never.' He thought as he stood up and sent a massage to glinda " going to town for a few things is there anything you need?" He got a reply saying " the coffee machine is out of the tiny cups can you get those" robby nodded and put it away after sending a quick sure and went to the ship. [-] he went to vales Donuts to get the coffee pads and a donut. He got beacon cream. And headed to get the energy drink he stopped in front of the store. He sighed 'ok ok you got this' he said as he walked in and right at that point a cup shattered on the window " OUT! OUT! OUT! YOU MONSTER! OUT!" The man on the counter cried " I'm sorry can I help-" robby asked " OUT~~~~~!" He yelled " robby looked to see the thing he was pointing to, it was a small mouse, he sighed and picked it up and threw it outside. " thank you young man." He said and robby just got his energy drink, payed and left.

"dear god that was worse than I could have had it." He said as he walked back to the air ship carrying the drinks. As he got on the campus and walked to his office he heard the students speaking " hey is that robby?" " what's he carrying?" " I haven't seen him for the whole weekend he looked so much older." Another said as robby kept walking " I haven't seen him out side of his team at least one of them mostly the blond." Another said " yea I think there lovers." Another said causing robby to cringe as the rest of the crowd " Eew no that's discussing no there half sister," another one said the voices drifted off as he entered the building. Robby carried the drinks up to his office and set them down on the table near the door, he then fell into his chair and drifted to sleep.

A/n this is going to be multiple chapters because it's to long. Also can't wait for RWBY CHIBI TO COME!" * gives off loud fan cry as well as pool of tears at more RWBY content.*


	9. Headmaster rose 3

The next day he woke up in his chair, " damn that's really good for the back. I see why oz likes the chair.' He thought as he took a huge swung of coffee. After he added the drink, " ahh that's better ANNNDDD IM AWAKE!" He said as he finished the rest of the coffee in one gulp. He went back to writing when the door opened " headmaster there's some trouble in the cafe you need to handle." A teacher said " get goodwich to handle it." He waved his hand gesturing him to leave " glinda is part of it sir." He said " WHAT!?" Robby yelled looking up at the teacher in shock " video now!" He said as he gave the scroll to robby where he saw a live feed of glinda and Bart fighting each other a mini arena set up with the teachers betting he thought he could chatch a glimps of yang in the back round. " FUCK!" He yelled as he dashed out the door using his semblance the teacher followed

he got there in seconds and bashed the door open and yelled " WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!?" The teachers froze to look at the pissed robby. All of them were scared the most of all, glinda. " glinda goodwich. I Was wondering why the headmaster wouldn't leave the building in charge to you when he was gone, but now I understand. I thought he was the one irresponsible but after these few days now I understand why, this building would be in ruins if not for him-YANG XIO LONG DONT YOU DARE TRY TO SLIP AWAY!" He yelled flaring his aura. Yang froze, " fix the cafe before the students see this mess and get any funny ideas, then come to my office, glinda oz will be hearing of this when he gets up!" He said as he walked away dragging yang to the elevator, he entered and punched the buttion to his office, never did his eyes waver,

they entered the office and sat down, in his chair, the room was accompanied by a pleasant salience and the scratching of paper until yang spoke " nice office." Robby slammed the pen on the desk and stood making yang jump. " DAMN IT SIS WHY MUST YOU DO THIS!?" He yelled " hey why is it usually my fault when I'm In the area of a fight?" Yang asked " because your usually the one to start it." Robby said " well I didn't this time I was just getting my breakfast when oodbleck said I can't remember but it got glinda mad, and she set the thing up and she just charged, she said rocking her self. " fine give me your scroll." He said " huh?" Yang asked " if what you said was true, you woudnt have any time to take any pictures so give me." He said presenting his hand. To his suprise his sister didn't argue and just handed it to him. He scrolled throught the photos to see she was right. He was about to speak as glinda entered the room. " miss xio long please wait outside." He said yang stood up and brushed pass glinda. Once the door closed robby stood up and looked out the window. " your lucky yang didn't take a picture of the event, the student population would be mad and crazy," he said glinda said nothing " do you know what you've nearly caused?" He asked " yes compleat and udder chaos. " not just that, YOUVE NEARLY CAUSED THE INTIRE KINGDOM TO FALL INTO RUNIS!" He yelled " if you were any closer to the door that Glaser of ice you were going to throw at Bart would've caused the CCT TO FALL!" He yelled " dear god I really hope oz gets up soon." He grumbled " is there anything else I can do sir?" She asked " get out of my hair and send yang back in." He said sitting back in his chair.

yang came back in and saw goodwich leave with her head bowed. " wow I guess she had a stern talk to." Yang commented " yea and if I wasn't in charge in place for ozpin she would be right next to him." He said " really?" She asked shocked at her brothers drastic actions " really she nearly sent the kingdom and the world to chaos." He said getting out of his seat and looking out the window. " I see have you noticed you've been doing that a lot?" Yang asked " wha-?" He asked turning to look at his sister. " stare out the window its like you envy to be out there again." She said " cause I do yang, cause I do," he said as he turned back to her " now the kitchen opens at eight, and being headmaster I will not give you access to it earlier there are no shortcuts on the battlefield." He said making yang sigh " always you and that battlefield." She said " it's the life we chose yang," he said before pressing a button on the pa " miss schnee please come to the headmasters office to retrieve your teammate, miss schnee to the headmasters to retrieve your teammate thank you." He said to look up to yang shaking her head " I hate you." She grumbled " and you make my blood presser spike every incident you cause." He said yang was about to rebuttal when the door slamed open with a mad weiss and a scared good wich " I'm sorry but I can't allow you to enter I -" she said " it's alright glinda I allowed them to enter." He said as he looked back at weiss and glinda left " YANG XIO LONG YOUR COMING WITH ME HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME THE LAUGHING STOCK OF THE WHOLE SCHOOL!" She yelled as she began to drag yang out the door " oh weiss!" He called making the heirtress stop " I suggest holding her by the ear it's not a lesion she tends to forget." He said smiling yangs eyes widened as she yelled " DAMN YOU BRO I WILL-OWWW I WILL GET MY REVENGE-OWWWWWWW!" She cried as she was dragged away. Robby just sipped his coffee. Before pressing a button " doc inform me the instance ozpin wakes." He said before a reply of " yes headmaster" robby sat back and looked out the window, 'final day until going back to classes, well until me doing actual work and teaching.' He thought with a sigh and slammed his head on the desk " fuck" he said lets see here I've got my scythe, my emblem, my cap- wait where's my cape?" He asked before looking frantically around. Out of the corner of his eye he saw yang skipping down the hall with his iconic cape. Weiss following laughing along robby activated the pa " YANG XIO LONG AND WEISS SCHNEE PLEASE COME BACK TO MY OFFICE NOW!" He said he saw them freeze he expected them to come to the office but they took off running, he sighed " miss goodwich please bring yang and weiss back here-" he looked to see glinda running off with them " GLINDA!" He yelled as he ran out the door, " GET BACK HERE!" He yelled charging after them constantly yelling he ran down the hall to find the cloak in a door. He sighed as he went to open it only for it to slip in. " urg!" He wined as he opened the door more to fine it a supplies closet. He picked up his cape and was about to chase after the three when he got a call form his scroll " ozpins steering" it said robby smiled " finally I can get out of this stuff and back to classes." He said as he dashed to the medical ward

he got to the bedside of ozpin in an instance he started to sit up. He groned at the brease knowing who that would be. " hello mr rose" he said " hello headmaster." He said sitting down next to his bed. " well robby I need to tell you I'm going to be out healing for a long time, mining your in charge till I recover as well as getting out of this room. So in order to keep the academy safe I'm giving this to you." He said handing robby his cane. " now I know what your saying, ' now the teachers are going to think I'm really imitating you now,' well the fact of the matter is that cane isn't mine, it's the schools, every headmaster to this school has had this cane in his hands or by his side till they die but that cane means your really in charge of the school now." He said before grabbing his side in pain " I need to lay back down now take care of my school, oh and can you please send the nurse in I need, I need, don't know." He sighed before closing his eyes and drifting off. Robby looked and held the cane he placed in on the ground and leaned on it. He sighed and started for the door when ozpin spoke " robby that cane when fighting people will just be a cane, but when fighting grimm it will change into a sword capable of killing the most powerful grimm in one touch." Ozpin explaned " thanks oz I'll take good care of it." Robby said as he walked out with the cane under his arm. He walked away he went to ports class cane by his side, and coffee in hand. He walked in " AHH mr rose its good for you to join us late as it is please sit down." The teacher said. " sorry but I didn't come to learn I came to tell you we have a meeting at lunch, goodby see you then." He said walking out. Cane hitting the floor like a third boot, (Eoc)


	10. Return part 2

a few weeks went by since the hut was build, right to Robby's specs. Robby went to the blacksmith to check out what's being sold, the village had major improvements after robby came here, everything was polished, and cleaned, it was like a mini city, robby stood in front of a hut with a sigh blacksmith and one on the door reading " if I'm not at the counter ring the bell."

robby entered to see a guy behind the counter reading a magazine. He looked up to see the kid " oh hello there what can I get you?" The man asked " I want the list of your inventory and your best gun Barrel." Robby said the man went behind the shop and took out a peace of paper and one metal rod. Robby examined it looking down the barrel to see the rifling, " smooth yet still able to spin without slowing down the projectile effective." Robby praised. " is this the mold?" He asked and the blacksmith nodded. " everything is based off that barrel." He said

robby looked it over and said "sorry." Then tried to snap it in half. It didn't work. The blacksmith looked amused, as he saw robby struggle. Robby put the barrel on the table. " I approve." Robby said and walked out, he walked around town to get a scope of it, in the center there was a well, and four roads split from that to the one heading west you meet farmhouses as it's the place it sees the most sunlight,

going east you meet the tavern where the incursion happened when robby first entered the village, it also had the town house where the elective leader sat, but nothing else but a few houses,

the south was nothing but houses, some large some small but all huts nothing worth noting

the north was where the market was and where the trade was all held. Robby found most of his goods here but he tried to stay away from it as well, where not a lot of people knew him there was still word going around and if someone from the huntsmen went to find him he wants to be as far away as possible.

robby on this rare day did come to the market, he grabbed a basket and went to the stands, he got a few apples, some oranges, and a bustle of grapes. He paid and left with out any trouble, a good day, robby left the market and walked to the fountain and to the house district and out of the town. His hut was just where he wanted it, on top of the hill overlooking the village able to see everything,

his hut was simple straw it also had a small porch and a chair to rock in. He entered the straw house he closed the door, took off his cloak hug it up, and place a large red and black rectangle next to the clothe tree, he sat down by the fire, his black hair came down to his neck. He felt it the red highlights were there still but were fading just like his cloak. ' should cut it again' robby thought

he reached behind him and drew a small dagger and gripped the back of his hair and moved the blade back and forth letting the hair fall into the floor, he looked in a small mirror to see how he did, he liked it, he reapplied the red tips, and sat in a chair to watch the fire. He took out a bag of jerky and had that for dinner, even if it was noon,

after dinner robby went to his porch to look over the village he sat on his chair and rocked he expected a calm day but one could not be sure so far away from the city, so he brought his box and and his cape. The box next to the chair the cloak on him. He watched as life in the city went on peacefully.

He could get use this. Unfortunately the creatures of Grimm did not like this peace and chose to attack. A massive roar was heard in the town the towns folk scrambled to there houses to get there guns to defend there home. They were efficient and robby had a feeling they could handle it.

then a loud stomp was heard from behind the house robby eyes widened as he recognized the noise ' Goliath' robby thought as he stood up and picked up the box by his side and walked out to see the mammoth standing right behind his house.

robby brought the box in front of him and opened it, the iconic noise of gears sifting landed and reluctantly a scythe appeared. ' damn got to put WD40 on this again and maybe some oil. He thought a shadow appered around robby he looked up to see the Goliath ready to stomp him into Oblivion. As the foot came down robby didn't move and right as the foot hit the top of Robby's covered head rose petals filled his place,

the foot hit the ground with a thump, feeling nothing the elephant looked around to see a red blur in front of him. Robby swung the scythe with all his might right in the large right eye, the elephant screamed in pain as it was blinded, the elephant stumbled back, giving robby enough time to flip on top of the beast and stab the neck with the whole scythe. The gun pointed at the beast,

it still being alive tried to shake off robby but he held on tight. Robby was being thrown so much he actually almost let go. He was able to grab the end of his cup scythe at the last minute. Slowly he climbed back to the trigger and fired one shot.

it severed the head of the beast and it died. Robby looked around to see the town safe. Ad cheering at the show he put on with the elephant, robby landed and put away the scythe, waving to the crowd and went back inside. And went to sleep (end of part two)


	11. Robbys mission: Amber

Robby's mission ( amber)

Robby was at patch in front of his home, he was normally at signal but today was special, today oz pin found the fall madin and she was coming to meet her bodyguard which happened to him. He sat waiting for her reading a book. ' I cant find roman damn it I can't find it.' He slamed his fist on the wood table out side. He looked up to see a girl 2 years older than he was ' huh 17' robby thought " I'm sorry is this the rose house?" She asked robby put the book down " yes and who are you?" Robby asked " I'm sorry a man named oz pin left me a note on my dresser to go find a man named robby rose." She said sheepishly she had brown hair and eyes with a light tan complexion. 'typical oz' robby said putting the book down and standing up. The girl was older but her eyes were so innocent, " what's your name?" Robby asked " amber" she said " welcome to my house amber I'm robby rose the one your meant to meet." He said reaching his hand out the girl took it and shook it. " well that's good sir." She said " please your the older one." Robby said " how only are you 16?" Amber asked " close 15" robby said " wow 15 and your giving a job like this you must be good." Amber said

" I'm not vales champion for a reason." Robby said " oh well yea-" she winched when the wind picked up and blew on her back " here come inside from the cold I can get you something if you want." Robby said opening the door. Amber walked in to see the house comfy and homey. " you buy this house?" Amber asked " it's been in my family for generations." Robby said as he walked straight into the kitchen " coffee?" He asked " tea's fine." Amber said offhandedly as she turned to her left and look on the fireplace in the living room with the chairs to see three pictures, one had a kid with a red cloak about nine standing tall one foot elevated as it was on a rock with a childish grin which said ' I can rule the world' the other is the same boy with a women in a white cloak the kid was only two years old at the time, his cloak still on but it looked new, the women was a splitting image of the boy or he was a splitting image of her. but the thing that got her was the eyes of the child, in the one with the women the eyes was pure innocents and happy, in the other there was the same happiness but to amber she saw the darkness the shadow in his heart, amber could only think ' what happened to the boy to turn his life around so fast?' The last picture was one different from the other two it was a women with blond hair licic eyes, one of love and determination. ' I don't want to mess with her,' amber thought. Amber picked up the first picture to look at it more closely, she realized she missed something, the stone the boy was standing on was carved ' I love you mom always and forever summer rose' " rose" amber said out loud she looked back at the boy making amber her tea. "robby" she said she put the picture back and sat down in a chair with good backing.

When robby came back he put the tea cups and saucers down one with a spoon and tea bag next to amber, on the table the other was with out it, and robby next sat a cup across from amber, and sat in the chair looking at the door, they drank in salience as to not disturb the thinking process. " Who is the blonde girl on the fire?" She asked " that's my sister, well half sister we came from the same father different mother." Robby said " where is she where does she live-?" Amber asked " she's here, my half sister, my uncle, my father and me live here." Robby said " where are they?" Amber asked " well actually everyone's as signal learning to fight," he said " you sound like you don't approve." Amber said " on the contrary I love weapons, can't get enough of them, so many sharp edges..." Robby thought as his childish smile crept back on his face. Amber let out a giggle at how childish he could be it was cute, when she stopped she asked more questions on her protector. " so your uncle who is he?" She asked taking a sip of tea. "you know him he's my uncle Qrow." Robby said amber coughed spilling some tea it burned her a bit. She reached for a napkin when she looked up to see robby cleaning for her.

" I'm not rude," robby said as he cleaned the mess up threw the napkin away. To robby it was being polite but to amber it was advancing on her, not that she minded when she said he was cute she really liked him, but he was a bit too young but if he was going to be like this she could take it. ' I could get use to this.' She thought. Before she remembered who they were talking about. " your saying that your uncle is the master of the most dangerous weapon known to man." Amber said " yea and he's part of the brotherhood as well." Robby said when he heard the alarm of chimes to alert if anyone was there. " speaking of the devil." Robby said as he looked to the now opening door. And a man as tall as ozpin walked in with spiky dark black hair, red eyes, and a cape that was a bit shorter and tattered then the boys, " hello robby." The guy said " hello uncle." Robby said Qrow looked around and caught eyes on amber. " robby why is there a girl drinking tea in the living room with you who is beat red?" Qrow asked. Amber put a hand to her cheek to notice his he was right. " well uncle this is our most resent guest amber, the new fall maiden." Robby explained " oh that explains it hello amber." He said going to shake her hand " hello qrow." Amber shook the mans hand.

" well as you know I'm Robby's uncle as well as one of the brotherhood your safe here amber no one will hurt you." Qrow said robby smiled and nodded in the confirmation for the first time amber felt like she was home. " hey uncle aren't you suppose to be at signal?" Robby asked " oh yea my last class left early." He said coolly but he had the urge to rub the back of his head. " its 1:00 your last class is at 2:00." Robby added " the last two real classes are fused into an assembly- which I am recording, we can't have you lose your knowledge now can we." Qrow said showing the record. Robby made a grab for it but Qrow pulled it just away from his grasp, robby hung in the air, his face shifted from determination to shock then worry as realized he was hanging in the air. He fell to the ground as gravity took over amber couldn't help but laught at the antics. Robby sat up and rubbed his head " ow" he looked at his uncle before getting serious, " hey uncle when are dad and yang going to be home?" He asked " um they should be here-" he said as the both xio longs could be heard talking "-now." He finished as the door opened for the second time and the male shouted

" HEY HOW MY YOUNGEST SON!?" as Taiyang wrapped his arms around robby. Amber could swear he saw his eyes pop out of there seconds like one of those squeezes toys she would say she heard a squeak emmate from the boy but that would just be cruel. When the parents were talking yang was putting her nosey nose where she didn't belong and looked at amber, her eyes were looking into her, 'just like the photo...the photo!' Amber looked at the picture to the girl and realized they were the same. " hey robby since when did you hang out with girls?" Yang asked her brother. Tai stopped hugging his son and looked at amber with the same look as yang. " ohh look at you lady killer I knew you would be the favorite." His father teased " shut up dad!" Robby hissed as he punched his father in the arm "-and just so you know sis she new here she's going to signal once she settles in I'm showing her around to get her use to the island." Robby said winking at amber to help play along.

" sorry but you look a bit old to go to a normal combat school." Yang pushed forward, amber saw robby sweat and so did qrow, clearly these people are not with the brotherhood even if they are related to each other. " well I told your brother I'm not going to signal I'm going to beacon but that's not till later, and robby gave me a place to kill for now so for the time being I'm going to crash at your place...that is if its alright?" She asked " SURE!" Tai said "THATS FINE!" Yang said "ABSOLUTELY!" Qrow said " YOU ARE ALWASY WELCOME!" Robby said " now if you don't mind I'm going to to show amber her room." Robby said getting up " hey bro why weren't you at school today?" Yang asked amber saw robby suppress a wince and she heard tai-yang go "huh?" As he realized what she said " I umm I was umm" he froze he didn't expect yang to be so nosy " he ran into me when he went to school and chose to help me." Amber covered for him.

" yea besides it doesn't matter as I have a sister that's take the best notes rightttt?" He said knowing that yang didn't take any notes " I ummm." Yang covered her self knowing she didn't take any thing " you didn't did you." Robby said sighing in shame ' damn I hate to be right on the day I really need to stay home' he thought " sorry bro" yang apologized " naa its ok I can go after school tomorrow and get the notes I missed." He said " maybe I can come with you." Amber suggested robby nodded waving it off " anyway I'm going to show amber her room." Robby said getting up " remember to put a blanket in front of the door, it blocks the sound from the rest of the house." Tai said playfully amber went red again she looked and she could see robby shaking " shut up dad!" He said before calming down and taking ambers hand " come on the rooms are up stares." He said as they walked up the stairs behind the couch robby was sitting in. Robby poked his head back in the living room " uncle will you..." He said Qrow nodded and robby left, " you know I was serious about the offer." Amber clarified.

" I know and I would love you to see the school but the problem is how can I do that I'm just a student." Robby said as the pair walked down the hall "here's my room." He said tapping the door to his right. " and this is your room." He said pushing the door open showing a nicely neat guest room the two entered and robby closed the door. " straight in front of your room huh?" Amber said out loud. " yea well." Robby said pulling the door without twisting the handle making the door make a loud pop as the metal grip separated from the perfectly fitted wood to hold It in place, " its meant to do this, when this house was built it was created so any maiden resting here, can feel safe and if there's any trouble we can get in here and assist." Robby described. " well that nice I-" amber was cut out when a bark was heard Robby's door opened and out came a black corgi. Walking out " AWWWW!" Amber cooed as she picked up the dog " I can see you like dogs" robby said " no not really is just how could I say no to him." Amber asked holding zwei out to robby showing his face, " good point zwei has that effect on people." Robby said " zwei's the name huh?" She said petting the dog as she sat on the bed, robby explained the room and all its abilities including the ejector bed, ( yes I made that idea) to the light switch trapdoor, robby pointed to the two light switches " and that's everything the trap ceiling, the bed, the rocket wardrobe, and all the trap doors, supper should be done at five the family room is at the end of the hall. Where we have a tv and a few game systems, I need to feed zwei and walk him I will be back." Robby said as he left, amber sat down to watch tv to pass the time.

Robby came back later and the pair sat down next to each other to watch a good program. Amber loved the tv she didn't watch it that much but when she did she really liked it then suddenly she felt her shoulders go heavy. She looked over to see Robby passed out on her just being supported by the head. She moved the boy closer and cuddled him. She really liked him more than just simple love, amber smiled as she moved the boys hair out of his face showing a baby like expression as he slept. " robby I have here-" qrow walked in on the pair to see amber cradling robby...just like summer would. Amber looked up to see Qrow there she fluttered. Qrow smiled " you love him don't you?" He asked " yea he's so innocent even after all the hell he's been though." Amber said still moving softly across his face Robby not even reacting. " yea he has he lost his mother to a rapist at the age of 2, then at five he saw it on a video." Qrow said " your kidding." Amber said looking at the boy again. " he didn't tell anyone sept me at first, knowing that I could handle it. He knew if he told his father he would wage a one man war of roman." Qrow said

" yea I would to." Amber commented " he didn't want him to because he was doing that on his own and he didn't want his old man getting in the way," Qrow chuckled " wow." Amber gasped as she held him closer. " I'm going to tell tai to keep the more sexual comments to a low now." Qrow winked to amber and left leaving amber alone with robby, ' I will help you robby I love you' amber cuddled robby more and fell asleep.

when amber woke up robby was gone she looked around to try to find him. When the door opened and robby poked his head in. " oh your up great dinners ready wash your hands and well be waiting." Robby went back down stairs. Amber just smiled and complied. When she got down stares to see the table set for five. Facing the door was tai than yang, with qrow, then robby with the empty chair next to him. Amber smiled and sat down " now that were all here we can say grace." Tai said as he spoke a little monologue player and the five ate. It was pork chops with some stuffing. Everyone ate, after everyone was up finished everyone put there dishes away and went to bed, robby stayed up to clean the dishes. Amber stayed in the living room till after the lights were out. Amber got up and rentered robby still doing dishes " does this happen a lot?" Amber asked " mostly I really don't care. It gives me a chance to think." Robby said as he cleaned the last pan and put it away " robby I'm going to come with you to school tomorrow." She said robby froze " H-how am I going to explain that to the teachers?" Robby asked " you worry about the notes I'll worry about the teachers ok, tell me is there an empty seat next to you in each and every class?" ( eoc)

( end song: save a place for me Tracy chapmen)

a/n hey guys this is the next story in this I didn't want Robby to have a girlfriend with the cast like Weiss, or Blake, so I was thinking a way around it then a realized hey amber dies she'll love him, and the fact is when I made this I became so close to the characters I actually didn't want to break them up, they're so cute, so if you want me to make an at where Amber is alive just PM me because I've already written them so it will be good and there will be feels anyways enjoy


	12. Robbys return 3

(part three) a month after the Goliath fight, robby and really updated the town, the houses were made of stone now instead of straw, the village grew larger and it has now a small wall to keep smaller grimm like creeps, and boartusks, but still small enough to let some larger grimm like beowolfs and ursa to come in. If they wanted to not that they did.

robby has gotten a little flappy around the face. His eyes have gone grey. But his muscles were still sharp and he was ready for anything. The town has grown from that tavern it once was, there are now several restaurants, and a hotel, here its one of the most popular towns out side of the cities. Robby didn't have to do much as the grimm have learned to avoid the town, so robby lived the quite life. On this day he was back in town. His stomach was rumbling massively, and he had no food in side,

he went to the restaurant that was once the tavern, called the food in the dark. he opened the wooden door to feel a blast of heat, it was a nice change, the place was still wooden but it also had curtains so the echo was minimal. He waited to be seated, and a waitress came over and brought him to his seat, gave him a menu and looked over the items

( change pov beacon) ozpin was in his office rubbing his temples this doesn't make science Salem's gone so the grimm must be as well as they were part of her soul yet there they still murdering the populace. Fortunately it hadn't been to bad yet, but it's getting closer, glinda came to his office holding a cup of coffee and gave it to him. " ah thanks glinda" he said taking the cup.

suddenly as his lips reached the drink the pounding in his head vanished replaced in an Eire calm. " glinda what are the reports of the new grimm. " a few species but I will tell you they are much more dangerous than normal ursa or even griffons, I don't know what to think of them." She said looking over her scroll " and these are new?" He asked standing up using his cane to brase himself. When Salem held him on the last day before robby came to kill Salam she broke his leg, with no aura at the time, when he finally did have enough to actually heal it it was to late and it was permeate. " new as in?-" Glenda asked " -as in pre or post Mordom." He said sharply as he put a little to much presser on his injury. Glinda looked at her scroll seemly unfazed " it seems post," she said " as I was afraid." Ozpin said as he returned to his chair to give his leg a break, " sir?" She asked looking back at him. " it appears Glinda the game has reset." He said

(_WBY dorm beacon.) the dorm room's for students doubled as a base of operations for any huntsmen team working in vale as long as they were still as a team. There dorm was the same as it was in school, with Robby's bunk holding haphazardly over Weiss's pristine bed dangling by to thin of rope.

it's been nearly a year since robby left, the team became very different, still active but not as effective, mind you they had the best record for a team ever since STRQ with the hights completed missions in a ratio of 80:1 higher than any other which is usually a 40:10,

the fact is robby trained his team well, but the fact your leader just drops off the map with not so much as a postcard for nearly a year would do that to you. As of right now blake was catching up on her reading, weiss was talking company business with atlas, and yang was doing her hair while surfing the channels, after robby left weiss became her cold self like she was in the beginning of the first year, cold, bratty and smarter than anyone. Any person who just met would think she was just cold, but her team saw her eyes and saw the pain, the leaving of robby hit her hard, harder than she thought possible.

yang could remember hearing weiss crying her self to sleep, much to her denial, blake and yang would share glances as they saw weiss running her self down even ozpin noticed and took them off of the roster for a while, unlike there sister team, JNPR tried to be like RWBY but the death of Pyrrha hit him hard, effectively disabling him, the team broke up exactly the same time robby left about a year ago. No one's heard from jaune.

Nora and Ren the only ones official huntsmen now, seeing what was going on wondered the globe to find robby, they made it there mission and even if there considered AWOL they will see it complete. Yang looked at blake and winked at the cat girl. Blake rolled her eyes but yang caught a slight blush. 'She is going to like tonight' yang thought

ozpin looked back at his scroll he needed him to check things out seeing as he can't go anywhere, " glinda get me comm's and patch me threw to Ren and Nora of JNPR." He said glinda nodded and left. She came back a few minutes later with a scroll. He opened it to reveal the faces of Nora Valkyrie and lie Ren " hello you to how have you been?" He asked " well enough we've been looking for a place to settle down together, -but not together together!" Ren said franticly waving his had off. Until Nora jumped into his arms and wrapped her hand around her neck, " that's a lie." She whispered loudly making Ren form a slight blush. " anyways to business, I've learned of a few unsettling things...so I've changed your status from AWOL to hunt. Your mission has not changed good luck." Ozpin said as the screen vanished

( robbys pov)robby left the restaurant. Later he had had a stake which was very good almost top of the line, he would've argued he didn't deserve it but he found out it was best not to argue with the folks here. He passed by a shop that was picking up some tv from the city. Robby chose to stop because they didn't get a lot of reception here, his eyes under his hood saw the reporter talking about the weather

' another sunny day I guess' Robby thought as he left to his cabin until he heard the clanging of weapons and followed it.

robby overlooked a building with a massive courtyard he saw men holding swords, hitting sand bags, some hitting shields, and some with swords hitting each other. The cracking of steel hitting on steel, he overlooked the school. It was a combat school, where people can learn to fight each other in order to defend there village, robby wasn't affiliated with the school, but he was as he is the only official huntsmen there so he would come in at times to teach the students and some times the teachers better ways to defend them selfs.

Today he wasn't doing that, he was just making sure everything was in order before heading back to the house. It was a simple day he liked it like that. He headed back to his cabin but as he passed by a outdoor café. He'd been to this one served good food but it was a bit late to eat outside, even if it was fall the cold nights almost rival the winter ones. As he looked he saw a table a man with a nice steaming hot burger just fresh from the oven filed with the best pieces of lettuce, tomato, and cheese. Across from the man who look fat as all hell, was an equally fat man they were laughing drinking and having a good time,

that was until a wind blasted past both Robby and the gentlemen at the table, Robby use to that speed looked to see a little kid dash by and snag the burger off the plate and run off down a nearby ally, at first Robby was shocked at the use of speed he was the only one he knew who could reach that speed, even more shocking was that there was no backdraft, meaning it wasn't a running start, the kid was able to get up to that speed from standing still, back to the guys Robby noticed them wince as the kid ran by " ahh what was that?" The guy who payed for the burger asked before looking for said burger " THAT THEIF DAMN THAT PUNY BASTARD ONCE I LAY MY HANDS ON HIM HE WILL GET TO KNOW WHATS COMMING!" He yelled obviously this has happened as of lately and is becoming a problem, the quistion is why haven't the townspeople asked him for help?

choosing to take action Robby walked up to the man, and tapped him on the shoulder " excuse me sir?" He asked the man turned around and towered over Robby but he stood there unflinching " yes what is it?" He asked

" I saw the whole incident as it accused but I'm a bit out of the loop can you tell me what that was?" Robby questioned " sure sit Down" the man said and Robby pulled up a seat across form the man. " I'm not sure as of when exactly they started but as of a few weeks ago people have had there food stolen from outdoor diners like this one by what they call the wind." He said

" the wind?" Robby asked " yea the thing you just saw, no one has seen his face, a pain in the ass and I swear the next time I see it it better run because if I chatch it it will wish it was never born!" The man screamed

" woah woah careful big guy no need to attract any Grimm here." Robby said thankfully that calmed him down " your right it just I'm so pissed." He said " what's keeping people from eating inside them?" Robby asked " the weather you know people don't want to be stuck inside idiots I call them as this terror is running around, now that I think it's a bit hypocritical." The man said

" well thanks for the info I'll look into it man sorry about the burger it looked good." Robby said as he left to follow where " the wind's" trail landed, he stopped in front of an ally way that he saw "the wind" enter and looked down it. Robby flipped his hood up and walked forward and into the alleyway " where can that kid be?" Robby asked when he heard sounds of painful grunts and smacks Robby looked down to see a small intersection of allyways around the corner he saw a group of adults beating up a kid who was curled up on the wall whimpering as each strike hit, " stupid child where's mommy and daddy?" Asked the drunk man in front who was detestable drunk as the men behind him snickered like little school boys beating up a girl on the school yard. The kid winched as the lead man got up close to deliver a punch only to stop and wipe his finger around the lips of the boy, who Robby noticed was only about 5, and also deathly pale, " have you've been eating? Your actually able to find scraps on this dump, no wounder we keep finding you here, at this point I might have to get the guards on you orphan boy found in ally after stealing food, I bet you'll work the fields well." The man said before a whistle was blowing signing the police on there way. " come on let's go it's the cops" the second man said the three nodded and left but not before punching the boy down and stealing a forceful kiss on him which made him nearly choke.

After the attackers left the boy got up and moved to another ally so the cops wound chatch him, and the cop ran right past him after that he curled up into a ball and pulled out his sandwich he stole. He was about to take a bite until " YOU FEIND!" A manly voice yelled

Robby looked to see it the same man he just talked to " YOUR THE ONE WHO STOLE MY FOOD!" He yelled the boy didn't have an answer he was to cold with the ruined rags he had for cloths to even speak, " COME HERE YOU BITCH!" He said as he forcefully grabbed the boy and started beating him doing anything in his power to hurt the boy. After that he grabbed his sandwich and looked at it, before tossing it in the mud " AH no point it's been touched by your dirty hands anyways." He said the boy took the last of his strength to reached the burger. Until the man stepped on it scattering it. And shoving the boy into the wall. Leaving the kid a crying mess,

after the longest time leaving the boy to cry his sorrows away Robby finally revealed himself " your lucky the man didn't do worse out here sealing is such a powerful crime he could have you killed." He said " good it would be better than this hell," the kid said " how old are you?" Robby asked " 5" the kid said " got any family?" He asked " none alive, I'm a orphan, one of the reasons why they treat me like this. I'm " fare game" as long as I'm in the ally anything is possible and no one cares " heck sometimes those first guys you saw rape me." The kid said

" you have a name?" Robby asked as he stepped forward " dante." The kid said Robby reached the kid and bent down Dante flinched expecting an hit, but. Instead he got a hug. " you know I see you are definitely "the wind" I came to catch but of course seeing your situaction I think I can help you more if you come to live with me." Robby said making the kid look up in hope. That's when robby stumbled back " k-kid your eyes!" Robby stuttered Dante immediately looked down in shame " that's another reason why they beat me, they call me unnatural, unattractive, a monster," Dante said " b-but your eyes there-" Robby stuttered " GO ON SAY IT!" Dante yelled in sadness expecting the reaction and the for the guy to leave him like all the rest " there silver" Robby finished with almost sadness in his voice. " yea I know like I said...monster" Dante said brand out of the corner of his eyes he saw Robby shaking his head under his hood, " that's not right" he said before taking off his hood Dante sat in shock hand covered his mouth " but your eyes there how?" Dante asked " your eyes don't make you a monster young one far form it actually, I should know I've been revered as a hero because of these eyes," Robby said " you know I'm supriesed I never expected to see another silver eyed warrior ever," robbys said

" what do you mean?" Dante asked. " my family is the only one I know of that is silver eyes once more you have to have over 60-100% rose DNA in order for it to show as well as the semblance of speed," Robby said " and seeing as you have both, I'm pretty sure your the most pure blooded rose I've ever seen, which is shocking because my mother was the last female rose I heard of, and she's been dead for twice as long as you've been born." Robby said Dante was shocked staring at the stranger who for the first time was treating him like an equal, until the wind came by and blew past them making Dante shrivel up trying to preserve the heat in his body. " come on let's go home." Robby said Dante looked up again " YOU MEAN IT!?" Dante asked " of course I meant it I meant it the first time, the silver eyes just made the deal more solid to treat a boy who would grow to be the savour of the world is horrible, here." Robby said as he then clipped his signature cloak on the boy, who immediately took it and wrapped himself around it. " come on Dante rose let's go home" Robby said as he and the young five year old left to got to there cabin (*)

(_WBY)the team was ready for bed blake was already asleep, yangs gift to let her sleep as she does snore. Yang would usally wake her self up because she was so loud, but that wasn't what was causing her to not sleep, it was the del facto leader weiss crying her self to sleep, yang looked over to see her curled up in a ball back facing her teammates, as to not show sadness, but they all knew it was there, Her eyes bright red.

Yang saw what weiss became and saw her self all that long time ago years ago the memory still hit her as her beautifully arm was cut from her, she looked down after hearing the cracklings of metal, and looked to see a spring got busted making her middle and pointer finger go limp. ' another spring again fuck third this week.' She ranted in her mind, this usally happened when she was upset at her, she sighed and made a vow she would help weiss but not tonight,

she brought her real arm and gave her right arm a hard twist outwards. And slowly pulled her golden metallic prosthetic out which was connected around a metal ring that hugged her stub and a jack. She winced as her aura that was attached to the arm was drained, as it had no where to go it just dissipated into the air yang stifled a moan as it felt free to be from the metal, it helped her do her job but by no means was it comfortable, yang grabbed her head as she just felt she lost a pint of blood, ( as she technically did) and placed it on the night stand.

She looked around and reached into her pillow to pull out a jar of cream. She stifled a shudder as she read the label. Aura dissipator: used to keep wounds open, god did she hate this stuff. But it was a necessity or else she would have to puncture a new hole into her stub every time she went to put her arm in. With great skill she one handedly opened the container and stuck her pointer finger in right up to the knuckle and looked at the jack that would plug into the arm it was large about the size of her finger as it also had to use the cream or else her aura would heal it and it would be like pulling out a barb,

she was having second thought as she always did, but shook them out before they settled, she pulled out the finger to see it covered in a thick elastic like substance, she bit her lips to hold her scream and jammed her finger into the stump. She jumped as the hot flesh met the stinging ness of the cream, She jumped and closed her eyes to avoid the tears, one slipped out but only that one, she yanked out her finger and relaxed, and finally she went to sleep.

(end of part three) (* I kinda modeled the village interaction after the Rangers apprentice series it's a good fantasy read I suggest checking it out)

a/n sorry for the update late I just was typing this out now so that's fun, I really wanted the interaction of Dante and Robby to be right, and as of fright now Dante is the main character of this story, although the the view swiches between Dante and Robby, it's manly dantes story, with Robby basically being Ozpin, ( if you really think you'll understand) anyways I like Dante he opens up a whole new character/ version of Robby I never got to explore which is his child side, and seeing the fact Dante is as powerful ( or maybe more so, see later) we get to see that thanks for reading bankerrtx01 and sorry for not updating sooner


End file.
